


Lessons in Love

by IneffableHufflepuffQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableHufflepuffQueen/pseuds/IneffableHufflepuffQueen
Summary: Aziraphale wants change.Crowley wants Aziraphale.Can they make it work?





	1. ~Prologue~

Aziraphale had lived in the same body for over 6,000 years. He hadn't changed it.

Well...

Maybe he'd make the occasional change to keep up with trends. But nothing major. Changing his hair, his nose size (humans could never decide what they liked!) and changing his weight. He hadn't made any changes since the second World War, when people started to gain back weight lost during the depression. He was proud of his current corporation, and regarded it as a work of art he'd spent year perfecting. 

He also hated it. 

He couldn't figure out _why_.

Just that he did. He hated his body. 

Late nights, after the shop had closed, he'd spend hours examining himself to try and pinpoint what exactly he disliked, but it was always in vain. He would end up with a glass of wine, staring in the mirror, a scowl plastered on his face. 

Anthony J Crowley, however, loved his body. 

In fact, he often spent hours staring at his body, admiring it. He'd grown his hair out again and often pulled it back into plaits or a bun. He'd walk around the flat in tight fighting clothes, carrying a glass of whiskey. 

The angel and demon never discussed it, because neither of them wanted to. The demon didn't want to seem too prideful, and the angel didn't want to make Crowley uncomfortable. So they just didn't discuss it. 


	2. ~1~ First Wonderings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has a realization, and him and Crowley drink.

Aziraphale’s shop was closed, as it usually was. He was sitting in the back room, a glass of wine in one hand. He was staring at himself in the mirror, scowling. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he wish he looked like. 

In his mind he was softer. Gentler. His hair was a bit longer, more curly. He had wide, round framed glasses. He was curvier. Hips wider, chest a bit bigger. In fact he looked… like a woman. He gasped and jumped up, opening his eyes and spilling his wine.

He set the glass down and ran his hands through his hair. A woman?! A  _ WOMAN?!  _ No… he’d been a man for… well over 6,000 years! Or at least a man-shaped creature. Suddenly he wanted to change that?! No. No. No! He groaned softly as the three glasses of wine he’d had left his bloodstream. 

Crowley! Crowley could help him! He picked up the phone and dialed his number. As it was ringing, Aziraphale began to doubt. What could he do? He wasn’t going to tell anyone how he felt. He was just about to put the phone down and hang up when a sleepy voice answered. 

“‘Ello?”

“Crowley!”

“Angel? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing… just surprised to hear from you…”

“Aziraphale you called me.” 

“R-right…”

“Are you alright?”

“F-fine.... Sorry I woke you.”

“You’re not alright. Be there in ten. Bringing wine.”

“Crow-!” But it was too late. The demon had hung up. Aziraphale sighed and started pacing the back room. What would he say? He was drunk? No, Crowley knew him drunk… And this wasn’t something he’d do drunk. It seemed only seconds before he heard a knock at the door. He went and smiled weakly at Crowley as he opened the door.

“Wine!” Crowley said in lieu of a greeting as he pushed past Aziraphale and into the shop.

Aziraphale sighed and relocked the door, then followed Crowley.

“So what’s wrong angel?” The demon asked as he took in the state of Aziraphale’s back room.

“Nothing, Crowley… I’m fine…” 

“Right… wanna explain to me why you called me at 2 AM, why you’ve been drinking, and why the heaven there’s a mirror back here?”

“Well…” the angel sat uncomfortably. “I uhm…” 

Crowley sat back and waited.

“I’m not… happy…”

“Not happy?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna need some more details, angel.”

Aziraphale grabbed his wine glasses and sipped from it, prompting the demon to walk over and gently take the glass. “Preferably sober.”

“But you brought wine!”

“Yeah, but the fact that you want to be drunk to be able to explain it proves you shouldn’t,” he said sitting on the other end of the couch. “You’re too vulnerable. So tell me, when you’re ready, why you aren’t happy.”

Aziraphale frowned and sighed. “Fine. I’m not happy…” he made a split second decision. He lied. “I’m not happy because I can’t find a book a customer asked me for.”

“A book? That’s why you called me at 2 AM?” The angel nodded sheepishly. “Alright what book?”

“What?”

“What’s the book you can’t find?”

“Oh… uhm… first edition… Divine Comedy?”

“I’ll find it.”

“You’ll what?”

The demon relaxed into the couch. “I’ll find it tomorrow.”

“Oh… thanks, Crowley… sorry I woke you for something so trivial…”

The demon shrugged. “Eh. It’s fine. Not like I need sleep.” He gave Aziraphale back his wine and poured some for himself. 

They sat there and drank for a while, laughing and telling jokes. And for a while, Aziraphale could smile honestly. Bullet dodged.

Crowley, however, wasn’t convinced. His angel was a terrible liar and didn’t even like selling his books. The demon knew something was wrong, and something big. But if Aziraphale didn’t want to tell him, he wouldn’t push it. But he would do his best to make the angel smile, even just for a bit. So he sipped his wine (drinking much less than usual), and made stupid jokes. He smiled at each small giggle or deep chuckle. Then, his heart nearly exploded when, after a bottle and a half of wine, Aziraphale laid his head in Crowley’s lap. 

The demon stiffened, but Aziraphale must not have noticed. After a moment, he slowly moved his hands to his angel’s hair and ran his fingers through the soft curls slowly. After a while, he heard soft snoring. It made him smile.

Not wanting Aziraphale to be embarrassed, he carefully got up and went over to his chair and fell asleep there.

**~MORNING~**

Aziraphale woke up and the events of the night before flooded his mind. He sat up quickly, thinking he was still on Crowley’s lap. He sighed and went out to get breakfast. 

Crowley woke up sometime later, and was slightly disappointed to find he was alone. He wandered the shop, still worried about Aziraphale, but he wasn’t going to push the matter with him. He’d talk when he wanted.

Aziraphale brought back scones. They stood in the shop, looking at each, both slightly pink. “So last night…” Aziraphale started.

“I… you were drunk… and tired… weren’t thinking…” Crowley shifted his weight slightly.

“R-right. I wasn’t thinking.”

“So consider it forgotten…” Crowley said a bit hopefully.

Aziraphale nodded. “Forgotten… thank you, Crowley. Here… scone?”

He cautiously took one and sat down on the couch, eating slowly. He was lost in thought about last night. What was wrong with his angel? And why did Aziraphale’s head on his lap… make him feel… something new? And why… why did he want to run his hands through Aziraphale’s hair again?! So many thoughts were running through his mind, he didn’t realize Aziraphale was talking to him, until-

“CROWLEY!”

“Wha- huh?” He blinked a couple times. 

“Is something wrong?” Aziraphale, sat in front of him, his face etched with concern.

“No…”

“Anthony,” he said gently, causing Crowley to shiver. He’d never called him that before. It nearly made him melt.

“I’m fine, angel, really.” 

“Are you certain?”

“I… I think so…” 

“You think so?”

“Yeah… look I have to go….” he stood up suddenly, crumbs falling from his shirt. 

“Crowley?” 

“I… I’ll see you around angel…” he practically ran to the bentley and sped off towards his flat, where he immediately went to his plants. He picked up a spray bottle and misted them lightly. They all looked perfect, much to Crowley’s disappointment. He wanted to yell at them.

So he did anyway.

“YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELVES. GROW. EVEN. BETTER!” He yelled, and instantly felt better. He didn’t care that it was morning. He wanted to turn his brain off, well forever. So he changed into his pajamas, crawled into his bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of something soft and bright...


	3. ~2~ Experiments and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale experiments, him and Crowley have a heart to heart.

Aziraphale was worried about Crowley. What had he done? He never should’ve drank so much… And why had he laid his head on Crowley’s lap like that? And why did he have a fuzzy memory of someone playing with his hair?

He sighed and shook his head. He had bigger things to worry about. 

Like his body. 

He closed his eyes. He was going to _ try _being a woman, just to see what it was like. He’d probably hate such a big change. He snapped his fingers and instantly felt different.

He slowly opened his eyes, and gasped as a smile spread across the face in the mirror. He loved how he looked! His hair was down to his shoulders, the same color, and curly. He had a bigger chest, but not wildly big. His hips were wider, and he was a bit shorter. Not that he minded. 

He didn’t like using “he” to describe himself anymore. So she decided not to.

She danced around the back room, trying to get used to the new feelings and sensations. After a while, she went and opened the shop for a bit, wanting to show herself off. She was wearing a knee-length white dress and little white flats, and she’d miracled new glasses. The frames were big and round, a contrast to her old ones.

After a few hours, Crowley came in. “Aziraphale?” he called. She froze from her spot behind the bookshelves, where she couldn’t be seen. She could hear footsteps approaching her. She snapped her fingers and instantly was her old self again. She felt uncomfortable and awkward. 

She stepped around. “Ah, Crowley. What can I do for you?”

He held up a book. “Found it.”

“Found… what?”

“The book? First edition Divine Comedy?”

“What?”

“The book you were looking for?”

“OH! Yes. Thank you,” she took it and walked back and set it on her desk. 

“These yours?” Crowley had picked up her glasses, the big round ones. 

“Oh.. uhm, new look?” Aziraphale said nervously. 

“Hm.” Crowley walked around the office then settled on the couch. Aziraphale watched him nervously, worried she would slip and say something. She stood, back ramrod straight, in front of him. “What’s wong?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. 

“Aziraphale?” Crowley raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m fine, Crowley. Right as rain,” she sat across from him. 

“You sure?”

“Yes. Are you? You left rather… abruptly this morning.”

“Yeah. Just need to think. Sleep a bit.” 

“Think about…?” she asked curiously. She could’ve sworn she saw a look of pain cross Crowley’s face, but it passed so quickly, she couldn’t be sure.

“Nothing. Things,” he sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

“Things?” she turned her head to the side.

“Yes, just things, okay?”

She sighed. “Alright, Crowley.”

“Just drop it, Aziraphale.”

“Okay! Fine!” she huffed, and looked out the window. 

“Look I’m sorry… it’s just…” Crowley sighed. “I don’t even know. Maybe it was just the wine or the exhaustion, but…” he sighed again. “You know what? Nevermind.”

“No, but what?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.” 

“Anthony,” she said softly, “tell me.”

Crowley swallowed and nearly melted. Aziraphale’s soft voice almost made him blurt out every secret he had, but he held it back. “I… can’t,” he choked out.

“Why not?”

“Everything is so perfect now… if it changes…”

“But if you’re unhappy, it isn’t perfect, now is it? Now tell me, what’s bothering you, Crowley?”

“You…” Crowley breathed out in a whisper. 

“Me?”

Crowley nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the look of anger or disgust that surely was meant to cross Aziraphale’s face. 

But none of those things registered on the angel’s face. The only thing that was on her face was shock. “What… what do you mean?”

“I mean… I want you to hold me. I want to play with your hair. I want to fall asleep in bed next to you. I want to be with you, feel you close to me. I want _ you, _Aziraphale,” he still didn’t open his eyes. 

“Oh.”

Crowley peeked one eye open. “Oh?”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” she managed to stutter out. 

Crowley opened both eyes. “I never should’ve said anything. I’m sorry, angel.”

“No no, don’t be. I… I think I feel similarly.”

“Really?”

She swallowed and nodded softly. “Crowley… I’ve been keeping a secret of my own,” she admitted quietly. 

“Really?”

“I like you… the way humans do. Maybe it’s the time we’ve spent together, maybe I’m too human now, but I do. I have waited everyday for you to say something, anything, that hinted at maybe… but you haven’t. Then last night… it was the wine. I got too comfortable. And you said you wanted to forget it. My heart broke.”

“I hurt you?”

“No, not really. I’ve just been waiting for so long. To hear you feel the same… Crowley, I love you,” she admitted almost silently.

“Love… me?” The word love was foreign to Crowley. Well, he’d heard it before, obviously. But for someone to use it on him, in this context, was… well, Crowley reacted the only way he could think of. He stammered and tried to think of something logical to say, but nothing came to mind. “I need a drink,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale sighed. “I never should’ve said anything.” She buried her face in her hands. 

“No, Angel, I’m happy. Just… confused. Why me?”

“Why you? Why…” she sighed. “Crowley you’re…” she was about to say nice, but she had learned her lesson the last time. “Amazing,” she finished. 

“Amazing?” he was in shock, again. She nodded. “Me, amazing?” She smiled and nodded again. “No, angel you’re wrong. I’m not amazing. You are,” he stood up and went over to sit next to her. “I love you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale turned a light shade of pink. “Really?” Crowley smiled, a smile that reached his eyes, which crinkled at the edges. It made Aziraphale happy, and she grinned brightly in return. “So what now?”

“Now… we drink.” He smiled and snapped his fingers and a bottle of whiskey appeared on the table in front of them, along with two glasses. Crowley poured them both drinks and handed one to her. 

And so they drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys feeling? Should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short!! The first real chapter should be up soon!


End file.
